Robert Garcia
Robert Garcia is a playable character from both Art of Fighting and King of Fighters series. A practitioner of Kyokugenryu Karate, he first appeared as the deuteragonist in Art of Fighting and currently appears in the King of Fighters video game series. Thus far, he has been a playable character in every edition of KOF except The King of Fighters XI (though he was added back in for the Playstation 2 version of the game as a hidden bonus character). He is the first known foreign practitioner of Kyokugenryu Karate, earning the title "The Raging Tiger" or "The Mightiest Tiger" (最強の虎, Saikyo no Tora). In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Robert was voted as the staff's forty-sixth favorite character. He shared the spot with seven other characters, including Samurai Shodown character, Hattori Hanzo, and King of Fighters character, Goenitz. Biography The Legacy of Robert Garcia *''Art of Fighting (1992)'' *''Art of Fighting 2 (1994)'' *''The King of Fighters '94 (1994)'' *''The King of Fighters '95 (1995)'' *''Quiz King of Fighters (1995)'' *''Art of Fighting 3: The Path of the Warrior (1996)'' *''The King of Fighters '96 (1996)'' *''The King of Fighters '97 (1997)'' *''The King of Fighters: Kyo (1998)'' *''The King of Fighters '98 (1998)'' *''The King of Fighters '99 (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters 2000 (2000)'' *''The King of Fighters 2001 (2001)'' *''The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters 2002 (2002)'' **''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match (2009-2010)'' *''The King of Fighters EX2 (2003)'' *''The King of Fighters 2003 (2003)'' *''The King of Fighters: Neowave (2004-2005)'' *''The King of Fighters XI (2007)'' *''The King of Fighters XII (2009)'' *''The King of Fighters XIII (2010-2011)'' Personality Robert is the stereotype of the rich partying playboy. He doesn't take life so seriously and always has a smile on his face. He often acts as the reluctant mediator for the Sakazaki siblings though he often sides with Yuri if he can. He is considered to be a natural genius by friend and foe alike. Robert benefits from his father's wealth. He always wears fancy clothes and drives expensive cars. Despite Ryo and Takuma's constant scrutiny, he sometimes gives luxurious gifts to Yuri. Robert also has an air of cockiness due to his constant wealth, which is seen by his friend Ryo as a sign of rudeness since Ryo's family lives in borderline poverty due to having their finances run the Kyokugenryu dojo. However, this doesn't mean Robert is a bad person; far from it. He sticks by the Sakazakis' side when they really need it, is no one to throw down a challenge either, and he works hard for his own karate prowess. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *One of his winposes is him tossing and catching a coin. The coin is a reference to his story in Art of Fighting, where his father gave it to him before he left the Garcia mansion. His father did it so Robert could remember his roots and one day come back to it. It wasn't brought to focus again until Art of Fighting 3 although it appeared sooner than that. The coin was included as a very rare extra along with stickers in the limited edition Neogeo CD release of the game. *His older appearance in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum is not intended to be tied with any continuity. It was made to match the older Mr. Karate II and is considered to be an original form of Robert. Gallery Illustrations Kof13-robert-garcia.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Cards Category:Characters Category:Art of Fighting Category:King of Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from Italy Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in December Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1992